Chase, The Pilot!
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Every pup has their own special job on the PAW Patrol. But sometimes they have to do more than that in the line of duty. So when Chase must go beyond his comfort zone to rescue his friends, they all wonder, and hope, that he's up to the task.
1. Breezy!

PAW Patrol: Chase, The... Pilot?!

Chapter one: Breezy!

"Ok pups, who's ready for our island exploration day." Ryder announced.

"We are!!" The pups howled back.

"Then grab your gear!" The young leader said, pointing to the Lookout. The pups bounded for the door as instructed. Chase ran after them, but soon stopped and turned around.

"Um Ryder.." the German Shepard spoke up stepping towards the boy slowly. "If we're gone on vacation... who'll look after Adventure Bay?"

"I don't know." Ryder realized. "I guess I didn't think of that when we started planning this trip."

"Well, I can stay here if you need someone to stay behind." Chase offered, peeking up a bit.

"Are you sure about that, Chase?" Ryder asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. "I thought you really _wanted_ to go."

"I do." Chase sighed, dropping his gaze away from him. "But I don't like leaving Adventure Bay, knowing that something might go wrong when we're not here." Ryder knelt down to place a hand on the pup's shoulder.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Chase replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"Well, ok. If you really want to." The boy smiled, standing up again. "I'm proud of you, Chase. You're such a good pup." Ryder scratched his pup's ear happily. Chase welcomed the attention and snuggled up to him lovingly.

"Besides." Chase said, as he bounded after Ryder, heading toward the Lookout. "There'll always be other trips for me to go on." He finished, looking up at him as they walked.

_XXXX_

"Ok, change of plans, pups." Ryder called when they'd all gathered around outside again. "Chase and RoboDog'll fly us out to the island on the Air Patroller. And Capt'n Turbot will still pick us up and bring us home."

"Why the sudden change of plans?" Skye asked, her eyes acquiring a bit of concern.

"Yeah, are you ok, Chase?" Marshall asked, turning his concerned gaze on the German Shepard.

"No, no, I'm fine!" Chase responded quickly. "It's just that-..." he trailed off a bit nervously.

"Chase is worried about leaving Adventure Bay without anyone being here to help if something happens and someone needs rescuing." Ryder finished for him.

"Oh, uh... ok." Marshall smiled.

"But Chase.. weren't you excited about going to this?" Rocky asked taking a step toward him. "I mean, you've been talking about it for weeks."

"I was." Chase sighed, "and still am. But- Adventure Bay needs someone to stay behind in case of emergency."

"He's got a point, dudes." Zuma had to agree.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Ryder stated. "PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" The pup excitedly howled; racing for the giant plane sitting in the yard. As Marshall bounded toward it, he hit the raised cement rim where the driveway ended and the grass began; rolling into the pile of bags waiting to be loaded.

"I've got the bags." Rubble said, shoveling them up with his rig. Marshall popped his head out from under them.

"And me!" The Dalmatian called, smiling sheepishly at him.

"I didn't know I had cargo that could talk." The bulldog responded, and the two shared a bit of laughter joined by the rest of the team.

_XXXX_

"There it is! Sunny Slope Island. We're almost there pups." Ryder reported cheerily.

"I can't wait!" Skye squeaked. "This'll be the best vacation ever!" Even though she was buckled in, she couldn't resist a little hop; despite this fact.

"Yeah! The last time we were here Mr. Porter and Alex were stuck here in snow!" Rocky added. Chase concealed a disappointed sigh, so they wouldn't see or hear him.

"Let's land on the beach. It's clearest over there." Ryder pointed, and RoboDog barked obediently carrying out the order.

A sandy breeze disrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the island beach, though it was short-lived. The ramp went down and everyone, except Chase, exited. The German Shepard stopped to stand just inside the plane behind the line of the ramp's hinges.

"Everybody got everything?" Chase asked, from where he stood.

"I think so." Ryder said, looking around at the other pups, who nodded. "I think we're all set. Thanks Chase."

"Ok." Chase smiled slightly. "Then I guess we'll be going. Better get back, in case someone needs us. Right RoboDog?" The robotic pup barked in agreement. "So.. uh.. bye." Chase turned and headed back into the Air Patroller, RoboDog in tow; as the other pups said their goodbyes. The team watched as the Air Patroller took off and disappeared across the water. Chase looked back for a moment; then facing forward, and slumped in his chair with a sigh.

_XXXX_

"So what do you wanna do now?" Rocky asked.

"How 'bout we start with putting up our tents." Rubble suggested.

"Great idea, dude!" Zuma barked. Ryder giggled as his pups took off to get started, then glanced out over the water. His expression changed slightly, yet he still kept his smile; and, instead, broadened it as he turned back to go help the other pups.

_XXXX_

Chase hopped down out of the Air Patroller. He sighed again and headed for the Lookout.

"Maybe I could play Pup Pup Boogie." Chase wondered thoughtfully. "That'll keep me busy for a while!" Racing to the big screen, he pressed the button that brought up the game. Then he disappeared from the room, just long enough to grab the mat and drag it over to the screen.

_XXXX_

Zuma dragged the sleeping bag across the sand, the breeze flapped his ears forward against his face. The sleeping bag's shiny material slipped from his jaws and blew into Rubble; burying the pup immediately.

"Heh heh, sorry dude." The Chocolate lab chuckled humorously. The bulldog popped his head up from the folds of the sleeping bag.

"No worries, I'm good." Rubble smiled, borrowing the line from Marshall. The Dalmatian chuckled; when a gust of wind blew his ear in his face and he turned to squint into the wind.

"Wow! It's getting a bit windy!" He said.

"You're right." Ryder realized thoughtfully; beginning to wonder.

"Probably just the open sea air." Skye said. "Islands tend to have more windy days than places like Adventure Bay. Maybe this is a normal windy day."

"Hm, maybe." Ryder thought.

_XXXX_

"Alright! Yeah!" Chase howled excitedly, as he finished up a round of Pup Pup Boogie with a tail spin. The spinning got out of control, as usual, and he ended up crashing flat on his back onto a pillow. The German Shepard giggled, looking straight ahead at his upside-down world; then he noticed something strange about the outside world. He slid down to the floor and rolled over. Getting up, he raced to the window and pressed his paws to it; concern suddenly falling upon his face.

"Uh oh." He said, looking down to see one of Rocky's tarps blowing away. "I guess I better go get that." He thought out loud, then left the window and bounded for the elevator.

_XXXX_

"We can't make a fire." Marshall stated professionally. "The wind might make it spread too easily."

"So we can't roast marshmallows?" Rocky concluded. The pups whined sadly together.

"Don't worry pups." Ryder encouraged. "We can still eat the marshmallows if you want. We can enjoy them in our tents with the graham crackers and chocolate we brought."

"Ok!" Skye squeaked, feeling more optimistic.

"Yeah!" Zuma cheered. Ryder pulled aside the flap to his tent and the pups filed in, then zipped it closed once he had crawled inside himself.

**Hi guys! How's it going! So this story is kind of a short four-chapter story. It is fully written and I will be posting one a day consecutively for the next couple of days. Hope you like it! Thx!!**


	2. To The Rescue!

Chapter two: To The Rescue!

Chase stopped as soon as the wind hit him, a familiar fresh scent filling his nostrils upon impact.

"That's not good." He whined, beginning to feel worry grab a firm hold on him. However he was distracted once more by the escaping tarp, which he quickly chased down. The tarp caught itself on a raised crack on the boarder of the driveway near the garage; waving in the wind. Chase quickly grabbed it and began the short trek back toward the Lookout. Though it was just a short distance, it felt like a lot further with the wind pushing against him. When he'd finally gotten back, he dragged the tarp into the Lookout; dropping it with a gasping breath.

"I better make sure everything else is put away, before they get blown away." Chase figured. "That is..." He trailed off, turning towards to window squarely. "If I don't blow away first."

_XXXX_

The whistling wind had soon become a howling shout outside the tent's rippling walls. Rocky shivered; Rubble jumped; and even Zuma jerked awake from the snap of the tent flaps outside.

"The wind is getting pretty bad." Skye moaned. "Maybe I was wrong about it being just a normal windy day."

"Don't worry Skye, let's go out and check things out." Ryder suggested, comforting his Cockapoo pup. Ryder unzipped the tent and they all peered out. Beginning to crawl out, they realized that the sky had darkened, and the wind was stronger than they remembered. As soon as they all were out of the tent, it was blown away; stakes and all!! Rocky chased it, but it was already out over the water before he could catch it.

"Uh... what happened to the sky?" Rubble asked nervously, peering up at it and shrinking down.

"It seems the darkest over there." Marshall said, pointing straight ahead of them.

"Well Adventure Bay is that way..." Ryder said, pointing directly to their left. Zuma caught a leaf in his mouth, the big, green plant whipping violently from it.

"And the wind is going that way..." Skye observed, pointing.

"Towards Adventure Bay." Marshall breathed, stepping forward as they all stared out over the ocean. "*gasp* Chase!" The Dalmatian gasped, looking at Ryder in alarm.

"He may not even know that a storm is blowing in." Rocky realized.

"Sunny Slope Island isn't that far from Adventure Bay." Ryder reminded them. "So if it's this windy here... it's gotta be at least a little strong where Chase is."

"Would it hurt to call and check on him?" Marshall asked, a bit nervously. The boy looked up towards Adventure Bay thoughtfully.

_XXXX_

Chase stumbled and fell, the toy he had in his mouth squeaked loudly and rolled away from him. Chase groaned and scowled into the wind, then seeing the darkness far out in the distance softened his gaze. Just then his pup-tag flashed.

"Chase? Come in. You there?" Ryder's voice nearly startled him, and he looked down.

"Uh.. yeah. Go ahead Ryder, sir." Chase responded simply.

"Chase, the wind is really picking up here. We just wanted to check and see how you were doing." Ryder went on.

"Oh, well I'm ok. It's a little windy here too. I was just- woah!" Chase was ambushed by a loose branch and tumbled backwards sprawling flat on his stomach.

"Chase! Are you ok? Where are you?" Ryder asked quickly; clearly concerned. Chase looked down towards a sting in his shoulder only to find scrapes from the branch.

"I'm alright, Ryder." The pup responded slowly. "I was just picking things up to get them out of the wind. It looks like a storm is coming. A branch just knocked me over."

"Chase, get inside, right now!" Ryder's voice was suddenly urgent.

"Uh ok, on my way." The pup replied simply. At that moment another ring came from Ryder Pup-pad.

"Hang in there, Chase. I have another call." Ryder swiped to bring up a divided screen to show Capt'n Turbot next to Chase. "Hi Capt'n Turbot." Ryder greeted. "What's up?"

"Something not good, Ryder." The Capt'n returned sadly. "The waves are way too wonky for me to come get you and the pups. And old blimpie is bombastically bombarding me with beeps and blips. A hurricane is headed toward Adventure Bay, and it'll hit not-so Sunny Slope Island sooner. And, unfortunately, I won't be able to make it out there to get you safely."

"Oh no! What are we gonna do, Ryder?" Chase cried, as he finally made it into the Lookout. The boy thought for a moment.

"Chase, get to the Air Patroller, and have RoboDog fly you out to get us. We may need you to help him get here." Ryder instructed finally.

"Me? Um.. ok. Chase is on the Case." The German Shepard said, then disconnected.

"So what do we do til he gets here?" Rocky asked, nervously.

"We'll have to take shelter in the trees until Chase and RoboDog bring the Air Patroller to get us."

"It's getting really windy, Ryder." Skye said. "Do you think Chase'll be ok in this weather? I mean, it _is_ a hurricane that is coming."

"Don't worry, Skye." Ryder encouraged. "I'm sure Chase'll be fine. RoboDog is with him. I'm sure they'll be able to get to us before the storm does." The Cockapoo stared nervously out over the ocean again.

"I hope so, Ryder." She murmured softly.

_XXXX_

Chase hopped up onto Ryder's chair and peered out through the windshield.

"Ok RoboDog, let's go!" He decided confidently. "We've gotta go help Ryder and the Pups!" He sat down to buckle in, as RoboDog started up the engines again. The Air Patroller jostled slightly in the air, as it rose slowly off the ground. The thrusters burst to life and they jetted off over the ocean.

"Ok, we're on our way." Chase mumbled to himself, his tail wagging slightly. "Now all we have to do is make it through this storm, and rescue Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol from being blown away in a hurricane, which...is still pounding its way towards Adventure Bay... no big deal." His intended tone was shrouded by a building anxiety; betraying his usual calm, collected nature. The spoken plan seemed much easier than reality would permit, by the look of it. And the further they got, he soon realized, the harder it became.

_XXXX_

Skye and Marshall paced back and forth. Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble shivered huddling close to Ryder. Every so often each of them would look up hoping to see the Air Patroller coming to get them; and were, understandably, disappointed when the latter was seen.

"How long has it been?" Marshall asked.

"Don't worry Marshall, he'll be here." Ryder reassured again.

_XXXX_

"Woah!" Chase caught himself again, as a gust of wind jerked the plane upwards; leveling off once more. The Air Patroller swayed from side to side; struggling to hold its linear course.

"Steady RoboDog, we don't wanna be knocked out of the sky before we even get to the island." Chase cautioned. The robot barked understandably and continued on. A wind hit them from the left side and they swayed to the right; a red button lighting up unbeknownst to them. Another gust from the other direction sent them leaning to their way, to which RoboDog accidentally hit something else. Chase was caught completely off guard, when suddenly RoboDog was launched out of the pilot's seat and into the windy sea air!

"No!" Chase cried. The buckle on his seat came loose as he stood up on his back paws; to peer over the dash to see. So when another wind hit the Air Patroller, he was tossed over the back of the chair, and slid back to the big screen behind him. And as he began to stand up again, more turbulence shook him about; knocking him off his paws every time he tried to get up.

_XXXX_

"Still nothing." Skye sighed.

"Don't give up Skye." Ryder told her, as she came to sit closer to the other pups. Marshall looked up again, squinting to see.

"Wait! I see it!" The Dalmatian cried, his eyes popping wide with excitement. "The Air Patroller!!! Over there!!!" Everyone perked up and gazed with wide eyes out to see what he saw.

"I see it too!!" Skye cheered. "Yay!!!" The pups and Ryder cheered with her, when Ryder's pup-pad rang.

"Hey Chase. Are we glad to see you." Ryder said, when he'd answered.

"Well I'm not! I can't see a thing!" Chase cried. The German Shepard was tossed over once again. And they all suddenly saw the Air Patroller jerk far out in the distance; causing a gasp to escape them.

"Chase, what's going on?" Ryder asked.

"The wind is too strong and I can't find the island because I got knocked from my chair and RoboDog is gone and I-!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Ryder asked, cutting the pup's panicked explanation short. His question was soon answered by a certain robot pup crash-landing into Marshall. The red fire pup stood up and RoboDog electrically flailed about, barking a bit off-key and emitting sparks before going silent.

"That _can't_ be good." Skye said, looking at Ryder.

"The Air Patroller must be on autopilot, because Chase is being tossed around inside it."

"So if RoboDog is here... that means Chase is up there all by himself!" Marshall concluded.

**Hey guys next chapter is up! I know someone commented on the story being kinda boring for them, so I hope this sparks interest for them. Also another user mentioned a statement that Ryder said in the last chapter, about eating chocolate with their marshmallows. I just wanna be clear that this statement is not meant to be taken seriously, and that it was a minor oversight on my part so I apologize for that. In any case I hope this story is still enjoyable for you guys and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! So until tomorrow!! Thx!!!**


	3. Fly Solo!

Chapter three: Fly Solo?!

"Skye fly up there and see if you can get to the Air Patroller to take control of it."

"Roger, Ryder!" The Cockapoo responded eagerly. "Ruff! Wings!" Skye took off fighting the wind as she went. Though she hadn't gotten far, when her thrusters burnt out and she was sent hurtling backwards into some bushes!

"Skye are you ok?!" Rocky squeaked hurriedly. The aviator pup emerged from it with a groan, rubbing her head and she hopped out of the bush.

"Oh no! My wing is bent!!" She cried. "Now how are we gonna get to Chase?" Ryder thought quickly, but only coming to one conclusion.

"Chase! _You_ have to bring the Air Patroller now! Before this hurricane hits!" Ryder called, over his pup-pad.

"What?! Me?! But- but- I'm not a pilot?! That's Skye's job!" Chase cried, nervously.

"I know, Chase. But you're the only one who can." Ryder reinforced. "RoboDog is still busted, and Skye's wing is damaged; and the wind is too strong for any of us to get through. Skye won't be able to get there to help you. You'll have to fly the Air Patroller by yourself."

"I don't know, I- woah!!" Chase was spilled over and slid back away from the camera's view; the small shape of the Air Patroller in the distance being blown upwards.

"Chase, you have to take the controls before you and the Air Patroller are knocked out of the sky!" Ryder told him. The Air Patroller jerked forward and Chase slid back towards them; hitting the pilot's chair in front of him.

"Ok, but- I don't know a thing about being a pilot." Chase reminded him, grabbing the chair and holding on tightly.

"You're right." Ryder realized, then an idea came to him; with a snap of his fingers soon following. "Skye! Can you use my pup-pad to talk Chase through what he needs to do?"

"I sure can!" The Cockapoo pup replied. Ryder hit a button, and turned his wrist so that the camera was now on Skye. "Ok Chase, get up there, turn off the autopilot, and take the yoke." She began simply.

The German Shepard hopped into the chair as instructed, nervously gulping and pressing his paws to the controls.

"Ok, n..now what." Chase stammered, stiffly staring straight ahead.

"Try to level out the wings." Skye told him. "So you're not moving around so much." Chase eased the yoke around, until he was finally able to straighten it out. "Good, now try to keep it steady and head for the island."

"You're doing great Chase." Marshall called from over Skye's shoulder. "Keep it up!"

"Thanks Marshall." Chase replied, giving a quick half smile. "But- it's not over yet." He grunted, as another gust of wind threw him off his line, and sent the Air Patroller up; and then plummeting down towards the water. "*gasp* Uh oh!" Chase cried, when seeing nothing but blue in front of him.

"Chase! Pull up! Quick!" Skye cried quickly. Chase yanked the yoke back as hard as he could. The Air Patroller just barely clipped the water, and rose back up into the sky; and everyone drew in a huge breath of relief.

"That was too close!" Chase cried anxiously; fidgeting a bit uneasily.

"Just keep flying straight, you're almost there." Skye told him encouragingly.

"Yeah!"

"You can do it, Chase!"

"Go Chase!"

"You got this, dude!" The pups cheered together. Chase's face flashed as streaks of lightning beyond the island cracked through the sky. Suddenly a _very_ close and _very_ bright lightning bolt zapped across the length of the screen, and Chase veered off to the right.

"Ahh! My eyes! I can't see! What are we gonna do, Ryder?!" Chase cried hopelessly. squinting to try and clear his vision from the bright light.

"Hang in there, Chase." Skye responded confidently. "We've still got you in our sites. All you've gotta do is turn the Air Patroller back to your left a little." Unsure of what else to do, he obeyed the command.

"Keeping turning... there! Now keep coming straight ahead." Skye went on. "You got this Chase! Now press the red button to your left." Chase looked down; his vision was still a bit tainted from the lightning, but the red light told him where it was. Pressing it, he noticed the screen go darker.

"Ok, what did that do?" Chase asked, squinting once more.

"The Air Patroller is designed with a special shield that reduces sunlight glare and bright lights like lightning." Skye explained. "This allows the pilot to seem more clearly in situations like this one."

"Ok, I should be getting close now, right? What do I do now?" Chase wondered.

"There should a green button right next to the tiny screen on the right side, push it. Then fly a bit lower" Skye instructed. Chase's vision had much improved by now, and he caught sight of the button in question rather quickly.

"Ok, I did it, what does that do?" Chase asked.

"It's an automatic emergency landing protocol." Skye returned. "It'll bring you down right where you wanna be. Just ease the throttle down and adjust the thrusters for landing. Take it nice a slow." The pup cautiously followed the instructions and held his breath. It was only when the Air Patroller's landing gear hit the ground, when he released this breath. The pups all cheered, howling triumphantly, as they raced toward the ramp that retracted down from it. Chase stood on the edge of it, welcoming them aboard with a proud smile.

"Nice work, Chase!" Rubble squeaked.

"Yeah, Chase! You did it!" Rocky exclaimed excitedly.

"Excellent flying, Chase!" Ryder commented, his own pride for his pup bursting out of him. "Now let's get out of here." The boy pointed into the plane, and they all raced in to take their places.

"Skye, you're up!" Ryder said, gesturing to the Cockapoo in pink. "I'll be here to co-pilot if you need me."

"Great thanks!" Skye grinned gladly taking control.

Marshall's tiny light shined into Chase's eyes.

"I don't see any damage, I think he'll be fine. His sight'll go back to normal soon." The EMT pup reported happily.

"Glad to hear it, Marshall." Ryder smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Dude, that was sooo cool!" Zuma gushed.

"Yeah! I can't believe you made it all the way out here to get us by yourself!" Rocky concurred.

"Well..RoboDog got us _most_ of the way." Chase recalled.

"Yeah, but you had to face the hardest part of the storm to get to us." Marshall vocalized.

"Especially after RoboDog was gone." Skye said, tilting her head back to for only a second.

"I guess so." Chase responded, rolling his eyes up in thought.

"And now that we're going in the direction the wind is blowing. It should smooth sailing til we get back to Adventure Bay." Skye reported happily.

"Good thing too." Chase sighed. "I was beginning to get tired chasing things down in this wind; but at least now everything is put away as far as I know."

"You're such a good pup, Chase." Ryder smiled.

"It's too bad, that our vacation was ruined, though." Rocky stated. "It would've been a great way to spend it." The pups all nodded in agreement.

"Well I was just playing Pup Pup Boogie when I noticed it was windy." Chase told them. "Maybe we can play that while we wait out the storm."

"I'm not so sure." Ryder thought. "The wind is pretty bad. We'll probably have to spend to night in the basement.

"Well, at least we're all safe and sound." Rubble stated finally.

"So I guess we'll all be fine, as long as we're together." Rocky said.

_XXXX_

Marshall flattened out the thin layer of gauze on Chase's scratches from earlier, and Rocky taped over it with his tape gun.

"Thanks pups." Chase told them, placing a paw on the newly covered wound.

"No problem." The two pups responded.

"So how'd you get that scratch, dude?" Zuma asked, huddled next to him and Rocky; away from the shuttering garage door.

"Oh..well..I was collecting things outside before the wind got bad when Ryder called to check on me. A branch came at me, I never even saw it coming! It caught my shoulder and knocked me over."

"Well at least it was just a scratch. No big deal right?" Rocky implied.

"Yeah." Chase shrugged, with a simple smile. "No big deal."

The pups all enjoyed each other's company, as the storm pounded through. Eventually sleep overcame them all, and they ended up falling asleep together in a little heap on the floor. Ryder chuckled softly before tossing a big blanket over them. Having done that, he slipped into his sleeping bag and curled up with a yawn.

"Goodnight, pups." He whispered to them.

**Chapter three everybody! Only one more to go!! Hope you've enjoyed it, and thank you soo much for all the comments and constructive critiques! They are much appreciated, both growth and for knowing how much people like my work. Thx!!!**


	4. Recovery Time

Chapter four: Recovery Time

Waking up that morning, they pushed their way out of the garage door. A gasp was the only response to what they saw. Branches and even full grown trees had been blown over and uprooted. Heading up toward the Lookout tower, they found that Rocky and Skye's pup houses were flipped on their side; leaning against each other _and _the Lookout. And Rubble's was propped up against a tree near the edge of the cliff, overlooking the bay. Chase and Marshall's pup houses were somehow still standing and Zuma's was missing!

"Where's my pup house?!" The Chocolate Lab whined, gazing about anxiously.

"Don't worry, Zuma." Skye reassured him. "We'll find it."

"That's right." Ryder agreed. "We'll find your pup house, _and_ fix whatever we can." He turned to his police pup. "Chase, since your pup house is still standing, we'll use it to set the other pup houses back up again."

"Chase is on the Case!" The German Shepard barked, racing off to get his gear.

_XXXX_

"Ruff! Winch!" Chase barked, and it immediately retracted out. He turned around, and took on an odd look; cocking his head.

"What's wrong, Chase?" Skye asked, noticing this.

"Well..." he turned back around to face them. "I don't think my winch is gonna work the way these pup houses are laying."

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked.

"I think we need some way to lift the pup houses _up_ before we can set them upright again." Chase responded, turning back to the collapsed pup houses. Marshall thought with him for a moment.

"Hey! What if we used my ladder?" The fire pup suggested. "We can run your winch over it and use it like a crane to left them up and set them right side up again."

"Great idea, Marshall!" Chase smiled, excitedly.

"Good thinking, Marshall." Ryder commented.

"Thanks." The Dalmatian grinned proudly.

"Well, let's give this a shot!" Chase decided, hopping into his truck to bring over to Marshall's.

"Arf, Arf! Ladder!" Marshall barked. Chase handed him the end of the winch and the pup began his ascent. When he'd reached the top, he ran the winch under the ladder to drape it over the top rung. Ryder pulled the cable down a bit and Chase leapt up to catch the hook.

"Ok, let's do this!" The pup said, through the hook in his mouth. He, then, proceed to take it over to Skye's pup house to wrap his winch around it.

"I can't operate my winch and safely spot the landing at the same time." Chase stated aloud. "Rocky, can you operate the winch, please?"

"Sure can!" The grey mixed breed replied cheerily; hopping into Chase's truck.

"Ok, bring it up slowly." Chase emphasized cautiously.

"You got it." He pressed the pedal gently and the winch began to steadily retract. Chase stood by, as the pup house began to rise; it dragged against Rocky's pup house as it rose. But as soon as it was clear of it, the Cockapoo's house began to swing a bit. Causing the ladder to sway about with it.

"Woah!" Marshall cried, holding on a bit tighter; struggling to stay on.

"Hang on, Marshall!" Ryder called.

"I got this!" Chase decided racing forward.

"Chase, be careful!" Ryder cautioned. Chase dodged the house from hitting him in the head, and finally caught it with both paws when it swung back at him. He used his own weight to slow the swinging to a stop.

"Phew!" The German Shepard breathed.

"Phew, is right." Ryder said, brushing a hand across his brow. "Now let's keep going, pups."

"Nice and easy, Rocky." Chase called. He ran around Marshall's pup house to gain access to Rocky's pup house; hopping up on top of it. It jerked slightly under him, but after a second he felt confident that it would hold him; even in its awkward position against the Lookout. Rocky began to lower Skye's pup house, and Chase set his front paws on it to push it clear of Rocky's house. Everyone was relieved when it was safely brought to the ground, especially Skye.

"Thank goodness." She sighed happily. Chase stepped back and smiled. Suddenly Rocky's pup house jerked backwards, and he realized he was slipping and fell backwards off the house. The pups gasped as Chase disappeared behind the green recycling-style house and in a split second the house fell flat on the ground.

"Chase!" Marshall cried.

"What?!" Chase asked, poking his head up quickly. "I'm good." A sigh washed over the group. "Ok, so I think Rocky's pup house fell flat, so we don't need to use my winch." Chase wnet on, unphased by the sudden excitement. "Now let's go get Rubble's rig off of that tree."

Getting Rubble's Rig back on the ground right turned out to not be too much of a challenge. The yellow construction pup's house landed with a thud.

"There." Chase said, nodding with satisfaction. He looked to his right, and spotted something astonishing. "Hey pups look!" He cried, hopping toward the cliff's edge. Everyone soon joined him, and their jaws dropping. "Zuma's pup house!" The orange hover craft/pup house was floating out in the Bay! Just passed the bridge heading out to sea.

"My pup house is floating out to the ocean!!" Zuma squeaked horrifically.

"Don't worry, Zuma." Rocky encouraged, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Ryder and I'll go out and get it before it floats _too_ far away."

"That's right!" Ryder concurred confidently. "Rocky, go get your truck, we're going after that hovercraft."

"Already on it!" The grey pup called, bounding off.

"Zuma, come with me. Once we get to your truck we may need you to help us bring it in." Ryder finished.

"You got it, Ryder!" The Chocolate Lab responded. Hopping onto Ryder's ATV the two set off, Rocky flanking them to the ramp overlooking the Bay.

"Pups," Ryder called on his pup-pad. "While we get Zuma's pup house out of the bay, go spread out around town and see if anyone needs help with any cleanup from the storm."

"You got it, Ryder!" Chase responded. And all the remaining pups howled excitedly, as they hopped into their trucks to head off into town.

~Chase, The... _Pilot?!_~

**Well there you have it everybody! The last chapter. Soo glad that you enjoyed it and I hope you guys stay tuned for any future stories. And check out the ones I have already written or am in the process of writing. Much appreciation for the positive comments, and the construc****tive critiques as well! Thx!!**


End file.
